


Hypothetically

by Jecari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Proposes, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, accidental proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: Anonymous asked on Tumblr:Sterek--- Stiles has his head on Derek's lap and Derek playing with his hair thinking he's asleep so he tells him how much he loves him and wants to marry him but Stiles hears him and vice versa





	Hypothetically

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that English isn't my first language so feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes, but you know, don't be rude or mean about it :)
> 
> Unbeta'd so all the mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

*

A look. A kiss. A wink. A laugh...

 

Derek's love for Stiles is triggered by the most simple things ever. It's always here, deeply settled within his heart, sure, but sometimes...Sometimes it get so overwhelming and heartwarming that Derek wants to scream he loves Stiles Stilinski at the top of his lungs and let the entire world know. He never does it, though, because he's really bad at this, _feelings_. It took him years to accept what he was feeling for the sheriff's son and when he finally did, Stiles had been the one making a move (which wasn't unusual, Stiles has always been a flirt but this time, Derek flirted back and the look on the younger man's face was priceless). Besides, he's Derek Hale.

 

Grumpy, scary, menacing Derek Hale.

 

At least, that's probably how people see him. Or saw? Derek isn't sure anymore. A lot of things has changed since he met Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski in the woods. It had been a very _very_ slow process but Derek learned to trust again and even has friends now, a pack, a _family_. The memories of that night still hurt after all those years but now, Derek smiles and laughs wholeheartedly without feeling guilty for being alive and happy. But the biggest, and most surprising thing that has happened is that he fell in love. Derek is in love. Deeply, madly.

 

The truth is, he may still be grumpy sometimes, but he's not so scary or menacing anymore. He never truly was. He was just pretending to be, faking it until even _he_ believed it, because it was easier. It was less risky to be alone and his attitude was doing an amazing job at keeping people away. Until Stiles. Despite his lone, aggressive werewolf act, the threats, the danger, and his young age, Stiles never left his side. After months of dating, Stiles actually confessed he stuck to his side because he fell in love with Derek the first time he saw him. _Love at first sight_. As for Derek, he's not sure when it happened, when he fell in love with Stiles, but he fell hard and still loves him more and more everyday, after years.

 

However, as much as Derek loves his boyfriend, he's also frustratingly bashful. Even now, he's rarely the one making a move in public or even in front of their friends. Yet, he doesn't mind Stiles taking his hand or kissing him when there are people around, he actually likes it. But the world doesn't need to know his feeling as long as Stiles knows how much he loves him.

 

And Derek thinks he does; he _hopes_ so.

 

*

 

That night, Stiles comes back home exhausted. Derek knows he's trying to hide it behind a gorgeous smile and his usual cheerful attitude but the dark circles under his eyes and the way he crashes on the couch after a quick shower and dinner betrays him.

 

After a few minutes, Stiles doesn't have enough energy to sit up and lays down on the couch, his head resting on Derek's lap. He falls asleep almost instantly. His narrow yet muscular chest moves up and down as he breathes calmly and his steady, soft heartbeat is soothing. Derek's eyes go from his boyfriend's body to his face and he can't hold back a grin. With his lips curled into a soft smile, mismatching his knitted eyebrows, Stiles looks so small and vulnerable it's hard to believe he's an FBI agent.

 

When Derek notices Stiles' hair falling on his face, he gently runs a hand through it and leaves it here, his fingers distractingly playing with the brown strands. Just like that, it's here again. Warmth spreads into Derek's entire body and his heart pleasantly hurts, beating faster. Derek hears himself sighing before whispering:

 

“I've never felt like that before... I've been in love -I think- but it was different.” Still playing with Stiles' hair, Derek looks down at his lover's face again and sighs one more time. “You give me hope and I didn't think that was ever going to happen again. I can imagine a future for us. For the first time in ages, growing old sounds like something I can do, I want to do. With you. I love you so much I... I want to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just... I can't live without you.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Derek tilts his head back so it's resting against the couch while he processes what he's just said. He spoke without thinking but now that it's out there, he realizes how much he means it, every single word. He wants that, a life with Stiles, a normal, happy life. That's not new, he already knew that Stiles was the one for him but something keeps echoing in his mind:

 

_I want to marry you._

 

The realization hits Derek as hard as a truck. Even though they've been together for years and Stiles moved into Derek's loft after like the second date, neither of them has ever mentioned getting married. Derek doesn't know about Stiles but it has simply never crossed his mind. Maybe because at first he thought that thing between them wouldn't last (Stiles was going to realize his mistake and dump him). Or because Derek was so happy he didn't think it could get any better. But now that it did cross his mind, he knows it won't leave it ever again.

 

“Marry...” Derek starts before stopping to clear his throat, his voice coming out rough. “Marry me?” He tries again.

 

He knows Stiles is sleeping but it's okay, he just needs to test how it sounds (amazing, it sounds amazing), how it feels. And _wow_. Asking the question like that, in the darkness of their living room makes Derek feel things he's never felt before. His hands are sweaty, his insides are burning and his heart is very close to jumping out of his chest. So when he's going to propose to Stiles, Derek is probably going to die before his boyfriend gives him an answer. Because yes, Derek has made up his mind, he's going to do it. He doesn't know when or how yet but the sooner the better and-

 

“Are you proposing to me?”

 

Stiles' voice is soft and low but it makes Derek jumps because he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Stiles' heartbeat changing. _Shit_. When did Stiles wake up? Can Derek get out of that conversation without ruining his plans? Although he wants to ask Stiles to marry him, he doesn't want to do it like that. He wants to do it the right, romantic, normal way, after a date, with one of his knees down. So Derek tries to just ignore Stiles' question.

 

“Oh, you're awake,” he states, as casually as he can.

Stiles nods before sitting up and stretching. “Mh-mh.”

 

For a second Derek thinks he's misheard or imagined the question and he is relieved. But Stiles turns to him and his brown eyes stares into Derek's.

 

“Were you?”

“That would be the lamest proposal ever,” Derek jokes, still not answering.

 

Jokes usually help Stiles get away with embarrassing situations and if it must work only one time for Derek in his whole life, he wants it to be now. Stiles eyes narrow as he moves to sit on Derek's lap and rests his hands against the back of the couch on each side of Derek's face, blocking him.

 

“Were you?”

Derek sighs and avoids looking Stiles in the eyes. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

 

Closing his eyes, Derek grunts. He knows Stiles and his boyfriend isn't going to let it go. The werewolf opens his mouth to give him an explanation but no word comes out so he just grunts and closes his eyes again. After a few seconds, Derek feels cold hands cupping his face so he opens his eyes, looking at Stiles.

 

“Relax, Derek, I'm messing with you,” he tries to reassure him but despite his smile, Stiles looks sad.

 

Well, _fuck it_. Derek wants that sad look to leave his boyfriend's eyes more than anything else and normal has never been their thing, anyway.

 

“Um... hypothetically. Would you? Marry me?”

 

Stiles eyebrows raise up in surprise. He probably expected something else, like Derek changing the subject, and to be honest, that's what Derek expected himself to do too but the smile spreading on Stiles' face is magnificent. Derek doesn't have the opportunity to look at it for too long, though, as Stiles' lips crash against his. Stiles' hands are still cupping Derek's face and soon, his own hands are all over his boyfriend's body before finally settling on his arm and the back of his neck. The kiss is messy but passionate, a sweet mix of tongues and teeth. When Stiles pulls back and rests his forehead against Derek's, both of them are panting.

 

“In case you didn't get it, _hypothetically_ , that was a yes,” Stiles says with a breathy voice.

Derek chuckles. “So... hypothetically, we are engaged?”

“Ah no.” Stiles stops to kiss the tip of Derek's nose. “We are definitely, concretely, certainly engaged,” he adds, pulling away to look into Derek's eyes, and smiles. “I'm not giving you time to change your mind.”

“I would never do that.”

“Good.” Stiles quickly kiss him. “Now, where's my ring?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I missed these two idiots and writing them! 
> 
> Don't hesitate to send me prompts on [Tumblr](http://highwarluckbane.tumblr.com/) ;)


End file.
